<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shades of Blue by AmayaNoAkatsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610454">Shades of Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNoAkatsuki/pseuds/AmayaNoAkatsuki'>AmayaNoAkatsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dimension Travel, Discord prompts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurts So Good, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Kind of a drabble, Prompt Fic, like straight angst, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNoAkatsuki/pseuds/AmayaNoAkatsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying Minato's eyes are blue, is like saying the sun is yellow—sufficient, but not accurate enough to capture its burn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shades of Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the other night, I decided to try my hand at two things I've never written before: MinaSaku and Angst. And this is the result. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Minato’s eyes are blue, is a gross understatement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some people say they’re sapphire or a shade of sky. The more poetically inclined might liken them to waves crashing beneath a sunset, or to shards of seaglass sprinkled along the shore--a meadow of wild bluebells and hydrangeas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And once, Sakura would have said the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as he peers down at her, with his fingers tracing the curve of her cheek and his brows knitted, she realizes that saying his eyes are blue, is like saying the sun is yellow—sufficient, but not accurate enough to capture its burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Minato’s eyes aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>blue. They’re a complicated maraude of hues that correspond with his moods, and every shade abafts ten more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, when she rolls over to greet him, his eyes are the type of blue that remind her of her favorite shirt—warm and comfortable and </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>They’re summer skies and campfires, s’mores on a Friday night, sprinkled with cosmos and broken glass. When he smiles, the emeralds in his eyes shine, glowing like starlight in a glacial sea. They become more aqua, like the plunge-basins at the bottom of a waterfall or like a perfect reflection of the Northern Lights. The kind of blue that feels like a soft breeze on a hot day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when he holds her, painting the ivory of her skin in reds and blues with lips and tongue and teeth, those unfairly perfect lashes tattoo his cheeks, and those watery pools of blue morph into incandescent slivers of indigo. They glow with emotions that someone in their profession should never have—that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn’t ever feel for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and when she sees them, wanting and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it makes her heart twist because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>need to stop.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But they never can.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But out of all the colors and shades of metaphors that Minato’s eyes are, Sakura’s favorite shade is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re dark. Perfect. Cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm clouds encircle the arctic hue, brimming with rain and lightning and </span>
  <em>
    <span>danger.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes are fire on water, if that makes sense—full of rage and madness, rolling like fog on a lonely lake. They pierce her, twisting and tangling as deeply as her </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul </span>
  </em>
  <span>and part of her wants to reach out for him, but she knows better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura...” His voice is more breath than sound. Not that it’s his fault. She can hardly hear anything over the thrum of her heartbeat. “Why—you should've just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t make sense, but neither does Kakashi. He’s shrieking, wiping his hands off on the grass</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>a blur of red and silver and black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looks up at Minato’s eyes again, searching for the warmth in them because </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s cold here.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>There’s a twinge of sadness in them now. It combines with the glassy blue-gray shards of smoke that peer down at her, swirling with a type of fury that comes with heartbreak and it makes Sakura frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She doesn’t like the way her blood clashes with his eyes.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>